


Interrogation - artwork for We'll Run for our Lives

by bopeep



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Police, American Sign Language, Baking, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2016, sbb2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bopeep/pseuds/bopeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of inkwork to accompany Mulford's excellent <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703644/chapters/17553391"> We'll Run for Our Lives! </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation - artwork for We'll Run for our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulford/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll Run for Our Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703644) by [Mulford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulford/pseuds/Mulford). 



* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I got the sign right; thanks Google. Ink on vintage recipe book. Forgive me for image quality; posting by phone on a campground in northern Michigan! <3 Love this fic!


End file.
